Anything for Her Love
by LonelySin
Summary: B/S Fanfic... It all starts with Shalimar's nightmare...
1. The Nightmare Begins

**Author:** LonelySin

**Status:** Not Done...Yet

**Category:** Angst/Romance

**Rating:** R

**Content Warning:** If you're not comfortable with sex or under 18 years old, I suggest you not read on.

**Summary:** It all starts out with Shalimar's nightmare...  

**Pairing:** Shalimar/Brennan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em, so don't sue!

**A Note from Me: **I'm a complete Brennan/Shalimar Fan and I've read almost all of the B/S fanfics on this site! This is my first fanfic, so to you I might probably suck at writing. If you like it and want me to continue with the story, let me know. =) Thanks – LonelySin

**1 - The Nightmare Begins**

**(??? - Night)**

***

She sat up on a bed and looked around. The room was dark except for the lit candles surrounding the bed and there were no windows. "Ashlocke's room," she said to herself. "What the hell! How did I end up _here_?!" The last thing she remembered was when she said goodnight to Brennan and went to bed in her room in the Sanctuary. Adam, Jesse, and Emma had gone to Mexico for some unfinished business. 

She jumped out of the bed and started towards the door of the room. Suddenly, the door opened and there stood Ashlocke. 

"Why hello there, Shalimar," Gabriel greeted while making his way towards her. "Good to see you up already." 

"What the hell do you want?" Shalimar growled and started to back away from him. 

"Such a beautiful woman like you should know full well what I want," He eyed her up and down and continued towards her. He already had her backed away so much, that she tripped over the bed that was behind her, causing her to fall backwards onto it. She tried to get up quickly and escape him, but it was too late. Gabriel had jumped on top of her and his weight held her down, pinning her against the bed.

"Look, I'm not interested in you. So leave me and the rest of Mutant X alone!" She struggled under him, but it was no use. He was stronger than her.

"So I see that you want to take this the hard way," He smirked. "Well I like it the hard way and I'll make this something you'll never forget." He laughed in her face evilly and started to kiss her neck, still pinning her against the bed.

"Get off me!" Shalimar tried her best to escape his grip, but failed. "Stop it! Let me go!" This only made him laugh and tighten his grip around her wrists. "Get the hell off me! Let me go!" He smirked and started to unbutton his jeans, still pinning down both of her hands with one of his. She saw him undoing his pants and started to scream.


	2. More Than Just Comfort

**A Note from Me: **Here's the second chapter of the story. I know my "chapters" are short, but I'm going to try my best to put more detail into further chapters. Anyway, in this chapter, there'll be an almost kiss and lotsa love in the air! =D Thanks again for reading and also the reviews. Love ya! - LonelySin

**2 - More Than Just Comfort**

**(Sanctuary: Brennan's Room – Same Time)**

***

His eyes popped open, "Shalimar!" He threw the covers back and ran to Shalimar's room, finding her twisting and turning on her bed.

"Stop it! Get off of me!" She started to cry hysterically while twisting and turning. He rushed over to her bed and shook her several times, but gently.

"Hey, Shalimar! Wake up!" He whispered. Suddenly, she forced her eyes open and bolted up on the bed, trying to catch her breath. Tears started to fall down her cheeks when she saw Brennan, in only his boxers, sitting next to her on the bed with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Its okay, Shalimar," He coaxed. "I'm here. It was probably just a nightmare. Don't cry." She looked at him and continued to cry anyway, while covering her face with both of her hands. Brennan's heart shattered into a million pieces to see Shalimar so scared. He'd never seen her like this. He never even knew that fear existed in her.

He took her arm and gently pulled her to him and held her. He pulled back just a little to study her. Her clothes were torn, revealing places that she wouldn't normally show. Sweat covered her whole body and tears took over her eyes and cheeks. She was stilled crying, looking away to avoid eye contact with Brennan. He lifted her chin to make her look at him and slipped a strand of her hair behind her ear to get a perfect view of her face. _She's so beautiful, he said to himself. Before he knew it, he started to lean in to kiss her, but she turned away and was shaking._

"Oh, I'm sorry, Shalimar," he apologized. Deep down inside, his heart felt like it was being stabbed by fifty knives again and again and again. _I guess she doesn't feel the same way about me, he thought._

"No, it's not that, Brennan," Shalimar was shaking all over. "In my dream… Ashlocke went into my dream and… He tried to rape me…" She started to cry again, burying her face into her hands.

"WHAT?!?" shouted a furious Brennan. His mind was on fire. It wasn't just because he couldn't be the first to touch Shalimar, but it was also because he tried to hurt her and make her do something she didn't want to do. "I'm going to go to the Strand right now and kill that guy!"

"No, Brennan!" Shalimar said to stop him.

"How can you expect me not to after you just told me what he did to you?! I'm not going to just let that bastard get away with that!"

"Please don't! I don't want anything to happen to you! Please…just don't…" He looked at her. Tears started streaming down her face as she held onto him, trying to stop him.

"Why, Shalimar?  Why?" Brennan was frustrated. He wanted to kill Ashlocke and destroy Shalimar's fear. He wanted to rip Ashlocke's head off and use it as a punching bag.

_Because I love you, Brennan,_ Shalimar said to herself. _Why can't you see that I love you?_

They sat there, looking at each other in silence. "Shalimar, you should get some rest," Brennan said, finding an excuse to break the silence.

"Brennan, please don't make me go back into that nightmare," Shalimar protested, but Brennan cut her off.

"Shalimar, you're bound to fall asleep _sometime_," and with that, he tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead. "And besides, I'll be right here and wait till you fall asleep."

"Promise?" she relaxed a bit. Knowing that he was going to be there made her feel safe.

"Promise," he replied and kissed her forehead once more.

When Brennan was sure that Shalimar was asleep, he kissed her cheek, "Shalimar, I love you and I'm not going to let Ashlocke get away with what he did." In a moment, he was out of the Sanctuary, heading for Ashlocke. "Gabriel, you bastard, you're going to pay for hurting Shalimar."


	3. The Plan of Capturing

**A Note from Me:** Hi, again! This is the third chapter of the story. =) I hope you enjoy it. In this chapter, you'll find a Fired-Up Brennan, Helpless Shalimar, and Evil, Perverted Gabriel. Anyway, if nothing goes wrong, I should be adding new chapters everyday. So stay tuned! ^-^ Oh and one more thing. THANKS FOR TAKING YOUR TIME INTO READING THIS!!! AND THANKS A MILLION FOR THE REVIEWS!!! You guys are such nice fellows =) Enjoy! -LonelySin

**3 - The Plan of Capturing**

**(The ****Strand** – Still Night)****

***

He reached his destination and got out of his car. He walked through the entrance to where Gabriel stood, with his Mutant children surrounding him.

"Brennan! Buddy! How's it going?" Gabriel smirked at him, knowing the absolute reason why he was here. His plan was working and he was going to enjoy every moment of it.

"Look, Gabriel," Brennan said, pissed off. "Why don't you just cut the crap?" 

Gabriel laughed evilly and smirked, ignoring his remarks. "I've been expecting you. So I brought you a gift." He snapped his fingers and two strong looking men came into the room, dragging someone behind them.

"Shalimar!!" Brennan's anger level rose up so high, that his blood could've boiled. "How?!" Everything was confusing to him right now.

Shalimar, who was struggling to get out of the men's grips, started to explain to him, "Brennan, after I heard what you said to me when you thought I fell asleep, I ran after you to try to stop you. But they got me before I had the chance to." She glared at Gabriel and his men.

"Shalimar, why did you go after me?!? How can you put yourself in danger like that?!? What were you thinking?!?" Brennan was surprised. Shalimar wasn't the kind of person to caught off guard.

"About you getting hurt, obviously!" She became red with anger. How could he talk to her like that after she got captured just for trying to make sure he didn't get hurt?

Brennan was having a fit of his own, obviously not knowing that Shalimar had feelings for him. "But if they were GSA agents, you could've died by now! Why did you just run after me like that?"

"Because I love you, Brennan!" After Shalimar realized what she just blurted out, she clamped her mouth shut and avoided eye contact with him.

Brennan was speechless. _Shalimar…loves me.._. These words caused his heart to skip a beat. "Shalimar, you…_love me?" He felt like an idiot after asking._

"With all my heart, Brennan," Shalimar couldn't believe she told him. _What if he doesn't feel the same way about me? But wait. He tried to kiss me earlier to comfort me. She suddenly realized that he had feelings for her, too._

Gabriel was watching this and didn't like any of this. He became green with jealousy. He wanted to make Shalimar HIS and ONLY his. It was already bad enough that Brennan had woke up Shalimar right when he was about to have fun with her. "Well, well, well. Isn't this very touching? Too bad for you, Brennan, because this sexy blonde," he stopped and ripped open her shirt, showing more cleavage than intended, "is going to be my personal toy to keep me happy."

Shalimar growled at him and at the same time, Brennan's anger suddenly returned. "Gabriel, you bastard! Don't touch her!"

Gabriel turned to his direction and started to mock him, "Really… What are you going to do about it if I do, huh? Shout at me to death?" He started to laugh at him.

This was the last straw for Brennan. He had charged up one heck of an electric ball and was about to throw it at him, but Gabriel had sensed this and had gathered up a power ball himself. Before Brennan could say "Holy Shit", he threw his power ball at him, knocking him unconscious to the ground.

"Brennan!" Shalimar screamed and cried at the same time and turned to Gabriel. "Why are you doing this to us!? Whatever you want with me, leave Brennan out of it!!!" She struggled harder than ever, trying to get to Brennan and see if he was okay.

"Naw, I can't do that, Shalimar." He started to kiss her neck and made his way up to her ear and whispered, "Unless… you do whatever I want without questions."

Shalimar shivered at the thought of what he was going to do to her. The thought of losing her virginity to someone she truly hated. But she came to a decision when she thought about what would happen to Brennan. "I'll do it," she said below a whisper and looked away, tears stinging her eyes once more.

**A Note From Me:** Well that's all for now. You know… If they actually turned all of our fanfics into episodes, I'd be so happy! =D Stay tuned for the next chapter. If you want to be one of the first people read the next chapter early, email me at LonelySin@hotmail.com. I check my emails everyday, so yeah. (What can I say? I'm a proud computer freak =D) Like I said, I'll be updating daily unless I'm really busy. But that rarely happens. =P Thanks again for reading my story! - LonelySin


	4. Save Me, Brennan!

**A Note From Me:** CHAPTER FOUR UP!! BUY YOUR **FREE** CHAPTER FOUR HERE FOR ONLY $4758! (LOL! I like being crazy =P) Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! -LonelySin

**4 – Save me, Brennan**

**(The ****Strand**)****

***

Gabriel's plan worked out exactly the way he planned. He knew how much Shalimar and Brennan wanted each other and what they'd do to save the other. Since he despised Brennan, he figured that raping Shalimar right in front of him would tick him off, especially if he were to be helpless about it. "I knew you'd look things my way, Shalimar." He snapped his fingers and two of his men came out. "Take them both to my bedroom. And _you_," he said as he pointed to Shalimar, "I want you to put on what you find and when I enter, I want to see you dressed completely." And with that, he left his four men with Shalimar and Brennan.

Shalimar wanted to pounce on him and punch him in the face right then and there, but thinking about Brennan kept her from doing that. There was no other choice she could've taken. It was either she do what Gabriel wants her to do and keep Brennan alive, or go against him and have him kill Brennan AND take her by force.

The four men dragged Shalimar and Brennan by the arms into Gabriel's bedroom. The two men who were holding Shalimar pushed her into the room, causing her to fall on the ground, hard. The other two dumped Brennan next to her. "Stay here, bitch. We'll be right outside guarding the doors, so don't do anything stupid." With that, he left the room and slammed the door.

How Shalimar wanted to kick their asses, but they put a sub-dermal government on her. So she laid there on the red-carpeted floor, glaring at the door. Suddenly, she remembered Brennan and quickly rushed to his side to see if he was okay.

"I'm so sorry, Brennan, for doing this. But I have to, or else he'll kill you. Please forgive me." Having said that, she kissed him on his lips and stood up. She went over to the bed and spotted a sheer black bra and black panties. "What the hell! How am I going to put these on?!? These are like 2 sizes too small for me!"  But she knew that Gabriel had gotten smaller lingerie on purpose. _What a pervert_, Shalimar told herself.

***

After lying on the bed, waiting for a long, long time in her uncomfortably tight lingerie, Shalimar heard footsteps and a conversation outside of the door.

"Are they in there?" Gabriel asked his four men.

"Yes, sir," All four men replied in unison.

"Excellent. You're all dismissed," announced Gabriel before entering the room. He let out an approving whistle when he saw Shalimar lying on the bed. She was wearing the lingerie that she was told to. And since they were tight, her breasts appeared bigger as they filled the bra.

Shalimar growled at him and tried to cover herself up with her hands. But pretty soon, Gabriel plopped himself on the bed on top of her and pinned her wrists down on the pillows. He started to kiss her neck as she turned her head and let her tears drop freely on the pillow.

Gabriel smirked and pulled her hair to make her look at him. "Aww. Poor Shalimar. There's no need to cry. The real fun hasn't even begun yet and isn't until your guy, Brennan here, wakes up from his little nap." He snickered in her face.

"You're a pathetic bastard, you know that?" Shalimar said to him, hoping that would've ticked him off, but unfortunately, that's not how he is.

"Why thank you, Shalimar. That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." He smirked. How she hated that smirk. How she hated HIM. If got punched each time that she thought of killing Gabriel, she would've been dead by now.

His hands had begun to roam all over her body. And before he got the chance to tear off her bra, they both heard the sound of a stirring Brennan.

**A Note From Me:** Oh yeah! Go Brennan, it's yo bday! LOL (Yes I know...I'm crazy XD) But anyway, how did you find this chapter? =) I think the next chapter might be the last, but I'm not sure. I hope you liked my story so far! *yawn* Must...sleep...*falls asleep on keyboard*


	5. Pure Love

**A Note from Me:** Aww… It feels like I'm the only one updating in the R section. =( I wanna read more of your wonderful stories, people! But for now, here's the next chapter! Here's where the first part of the goodies are. I'll make the next chapter completely with Shalimar & Brennan. =D Yes, that's right! No Gabriel, GSA agents, or anyone else to interrupt them! Thanks again for the reviews! You guys are just too nice =P - LonelySin

**5 – Pure Love**

**(Gabriel's Bedroom)**

***

Brennan opened his eyes and turned his head. His whole body throbbed and he couldn't remember where he was or what had happened. _Where the hell am I? _He was asking himself until he saw Gabriel on top of a sobbing Shalimar, who was in super-revealing lingerie, on a bed. All of a sudden, everything flowed back into his mind. "What the hell?!? Get off of her!" He lunged at him, but to his surprised, Gabriel sent him flying across the room with a black power ball thrown at his chest.

His plan was now working. _This is going to be such torture for Brennan, he thought to himself."So I see you're awake," he turned back to Shalimar. "Well then… Let the fun begin!" With that, he created a force field around the bed and started to kiss Shalimar everywhere._

Brennan was groaning because of the pain on his chest while he was getting up. He looked over at the bed and couldn't believe his eyes, "Shalimar! Why aren't you doing anything? Get him off of you!" Brennan was confused. Why didn't she do anything about him or fight him, like she would've if she was the Shalimar that he knew?

"I'm sorry, Brennan," Shalimar turned her head to look at him. "Forgive me. I can't do anything or he'll hurt and eventually kill you," She stared at him with hopeless eyes. He looked so sexy especially when he was mad or concerned. His body was also always a turn-on. If only _he_ had been the one on top of her right now. He'd be so gentle to her and touch her like she was fragile or too delicate to be handled roughly. His kisses would be passionate and not cruel like Gabriel's. Brennan would love her, the way no one else could.

Brennan couldn't believe his ears. _She's going to be someone else's pleasure toy, just to save me. He glared at Gabriel for doing this to her. He was in so much of a rage, that he leaped at the bed, attempting to knock Gabriel off of her._

Gabriel smirked, not only because Brennan got stopped by the force field, but also because he couldn't do anything to help Shalimar.

Brennan gathered some electricity in his hands and threw it at the force field, but nothing happened to it. Instead, the electricity bounced off the force field and hit him right on the stomach, causing him to hit the wall behind him and fall to the ground. He was in so much pain, but he got up anyway and tried again, only to repeat what happened the last time.

Shalimar stared at Brennan and started to scream, "STOP, BRENNAN! PLEASE!! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL YOURSELF!" She started to weep. Just the thought of Brennan dying was heartbreaking. "Please, Brennan… I don't want you to die."

Brennan stopped stared at Shalimar's face and started to have watery eyes himself. "Damnit, Shal! I love you! Fight it! I don't care if I die, because dying is better than watching you getting raped and feeling helpless about it! Fight it, Shalimar…"

"I can't, Brennan. I-" Her voice trailed off while she stared at Gabriel with wide eyes. He had tore her bra and panties off and was going to enter her any second now. She started to scream and Gabriel slapped her and pulled her hair for her to face him and kissed her roughly.

"Brennan, here, is not going to help you. He can't even get near you!" Gabriel started to laugh at her pushed himself deep inside of her while she screamed in agony.

Brennan couldn't believe it. "Shalimar!" This was the last straw. He couldn't take it anymore and gathered a humongous ball of electricity and threw it with all the power that he had.

Gabriel was about to thrust himself inside of her again when all of a sudden, a huge ball of electricity broke through the force field and knocked him off the bed onto the floor, dead.

Shalimar, who was covering her naked body with the covers, stared at Brennan with "Oh my God" written all over her face. But he wasn't finished, yet. He went over to Gabriel's dead body and used up the rest of his electricity to make sure he stayed dead. "Die you bastard! I hope you rot in hell!"

"Brennan…" She said below a whisper as she was shaking all over.

Brennan took off his black leather coat and wrapped it around Shalimar's bare body. He scooped her into his arms and said, "Let's go home."

**A Note from Me:** Yep. The goodies next chapter is what all the Brennan/Shalimar fans would want. =) Hope you enjoyed! Personally, I don't think I did as good on this chapter than the other ones. Maybe I should change it. But this will hafta do for now =) Thanks again for reading! - LonelySin


End file.
